


Sólo una vez más

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Relationships, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Korvira Week, Korvira Week 2020, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lovers, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Ella sabía que ir a aquella fiesta de cumpleaños no era una buena idea… quizás era algo masoquista, pues la maldita tentación de verla pudo más… Una vez más, sólo una vez más… (AU)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Korrasami, korvira - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Sólo una vez más

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

** Sólo una vez más **

****

—¿Estás segura de esto Kuvira? Porque si quieres podemos volver y…

—No Opal, créeme, estoy bien… Solo… acabemos con esto.

La trigueña suspiró resignada. Su amiga Kuvira le había pedido, desde hace un tiempo, que la acompañara a la fiesta de su… ¿Ex? ¿Eso había contado como relación?… Como fuese, no podía dejarla sola, no después de ver por tanto tiempo como su amiga tenía debilidad por aquella mujer.

No podía decir que le caía mal, de hecho, había salido algunas veces con ambas y Korra era una persona agradable. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que no era la adecuada para Kuvira… Solo que esta última parecía cegada a no ver lo evidente.

Se estacionó y observó de reojo a la mujer del lunar, esta llevaba un vestido como pocas veces lo hacía. No le quedaba mal, pero era extraño verla así cuando su atuendo normal era el cabello típicamente agarrado en una trenza, sus habituales blusas de tiras, jeans y zapatos deportivos sin nombrar la común ausencia de maquillaje. Por el contrario, esa noche la trenza había desaparecido, dejando suelto su cabello oscuro como la noche misma, además se había maquillado acorde al vestido de coctel verde con falda acampanada negra que llevaba puesto, mientras sus igualmente negros tacones se movían ansiosos al saber que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Kuvira observaba con aprensión el edificio que se erguía a su lado derecho.

Sentía una mezcla ansiosa entre curiosidad y miedo por estar allí de nuevo, pero esta vez en circunstancias más “decentes” y esperaba que por eso menos incómodas. Después de todo era la primera vez en los 6 años que llevaba conociendo a Korra, que la morena la invitaba a su cumpleaños…

_Justo para sus tres décadas de vida._

_Justo en su casa._

_Justo con su familia, amigos y claro…_

_Justo con su novia._

Bendito por Raava sea el gps que permitió guiar a su amiga Opal por las algo confusas calles del Centro de Ciudad República, hacia aquella dirección que tantas veces y por tanto tiempo había frecuentado… llegar a pie e irse en taxi cubierta por el manto nocturno era una cosa; pero guiar a alguien hacia allí sin saber los sentidos ni los nombres de las calles y tan nerviosa como estaba habría sido riesgoso y casi imposible.

_¿Por qué estaba allí?_

_¿Por qué era tan estúpidamente masoquista de venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la mujer de la cual estaba enamorada desde hacía años?_

Aquella mujer que había conocido por redes sociales hacía ya algunos años, con la que en un principio habían quedado en plan de salida para conocerse como amigas… y que al verla algo hizo cortocircuito en su interior….

No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero si existiese, seguramente se sentiría así.

Aquella mujer que le dejó bien claras las reglas del juego desde un principio… la frase “No te enamores” viniendo de sus morenos labios siempre retumbaba en su mente, pero allí iba ella, siempre terca y de corazón rebelde que hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y se encaprichó con una mujer que pronto descubrió era demasiado compleja y reservada… una mujer que más pronto que tarde descubrió era ajena pues aunque cuando al principio estuvieron flirteando y ella había asegurado no tener nada con nadie… siempre mencionaba a su amiga… su dichosa mejor amiga: Asami Sato.

Para continuar su desgracia, la mejor amiga había sido también la primera novia.

Y para completar su desgracia no era un “ _Había sido_ ”, sino no un “ _Era_ ”… Aquellas tenían una relación tan compleja que la misma Kuvira prefirió no ahondarla ni comprenderla… y no hizo falta, pues al final se aclaró todo. Ellas eran de nuevo pareja oficial, y Kuvira había quedado con el alma revuelta y el corazón hecho añicos por tantos meses de inestabilidad emocional que la habían hundido en una espiral de depresión y soledad.

Pero no podía culpar a Korra, no. La culpa era suya. Y eso se demostraba palpablemente en el tiempo en que había accedido ser su amante a sabiendas de que estaba formalmente con la dichosa heredera Sato.

Veía las fotos de ellas, felices, compartiendo con la familia de la morena y con sus amigos…

Una masoquista emocional. Sin duda eso era.

Se había convertido en lo que juró nunca ser, había hecho cosas tan por fuera de su código moral para poder recibir aquellas migas de amor, todo mediante el placer carnal que disfrutaba tanto a su lado, pero que luego dejaba un vacío en su corazón.

Ya algún tiempo que esa situación había terminado… la morena le había confesado a su novia lo que habían hecho… Nunca supo bien qué pasó allí, prefirió no preguntar más. Menos conocimiento era menos dolor. Pero asumió que Sato la terminó perdonando y siguieron juntas, quedando Kuvira y Korra envuelta en una amistad de límites sentimentales borrosos y hasta dudosos la cual que solo hería, pero que no las hacía apartarse…

Y allí estaba, a punto de meterse a la boca del lobo.

La voz de su amiga la hizo salir del trance en que la habían sumergido sus pensamientos.

—¿Vamos? - preguntó Opal con una mirada comprensiva

—Claro, vamos…

Ambas mujeres salieron del vehículo, Opal llevaba un look más casual que el de su acompañante, constaba de jeans, chaqueta caqui, blusa cuello en “V” y unos botines de cuero. Recogió las llaves de su vehículo y su celular, cerró la puerta del conductor y se dirigió a ayudar a su amiga con el regalo que llevaban para la cumpleañera.

Kuvira se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, era raro estar vestida de esa manera y nunca había sido buena con los tacones. Al caminar tenía que guardar más recato del acostumbrado para que en un mal movimiento no se alzara la falda del vestido… en conclusión, un fastidio.

_“Pero allí estás tú, queriendo llevar un lindo vestido para que ella te vea. Bien, Kuvira, bien…”_ -renegó para sus adentros, ni ella misma se entendía completamente… No le quedaba claro porqué estaba allí. Sólo sabía que era algo que sentía debía hacer antes de decidir apartarse totalmente de ese círculo vicioso de amistad cuarteada con la castaña.

Y claro, si iba a verla y a ver a la novia, obviamente debía lucir lo mejor que pudiese, su parte de mujer estúpidamente herida así lo requería.

Avanzaron al portón, dieron el aviso de su llegada y subieron. La fiesta era en el departamento del tercer piso donde vivía la ojiazul con sus Padres y su fiel amiga de cuatro patas, Naga, una bella malamute blanca que seguramente había sido guardada en una de las habitaciones del domicilio, aquella única que ella conocía a la perfección.

Entraron ambas mujeres al ambiente festivo donde imperaba la música fuerte, la gente y el alcohol.

—¡Kuv y Opal! ¡Bienvenidas! Me alegra que vinieran- la cumpleañera se acercó a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a las recién llegadas, como dictaba la costumbre

La mujer del lunar no pudo evitar quedarse observándola por unos segundos. Allí estaba la causante de sus alegrías y tristezas, se la veía sumamente alegre y tan linda como siempre. Su cabello castaño lucía más corto que otras veces, de seguro lo había estilizado en algún gabinete para la ocasión; llevaba unos jeans y una blusa gris con unos diseños sencillos pero alegres que le daban un aspecto fresco y tierno a la vez. A su lado se colocó su novia lo cual hizo espabilar a la abstraída mujer.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Comentó sonriente Opal

—Feliz cumpleaños, te dije que vendríamos, no podíamos faltar a tus treinta - Ambas invitadas saludaron a Asami cortésmente con una sonrisa y gesto de la cabeza, entregaron el regalo a la cumpleañera y se internaron mezclándose entre los invitados pues las anfitrionas tenían que seguir recibiendo a los recién llegados.

Kuvira en ese momento agradeció tener a Opal como Amiga, ya que en ese pequeño saludo y contacto había sentido sus propios nervios a flor de piel, hecho que obviamente disimuló, pero que terminó tensándola aún más. Por esto, charlar con su amiga (O al menos intentar hacerlo con la música tan fuerte) la relajaba un poco; era bueno saberse acompañada.

Sato se acercó con un par de shots de tequila ofreciéndolos con su elegante sonrisa, las muchachas aceptaron la cortesía y la mujer se fue a seguir atendiendo a los demás invitados del evento.

La mujer del lunar no podía odiarla, si alguien era la intrusa, la fuera de lugar, la mala… era ella misma.

_“Asami Sato…”_ recordaba la vez en que salió con ella y con Korra, una sola vez, en un infructuoso intento por esta última de que ambas mujeres quizás se hicieran amigas… grave error, la salida más incómoda de la historia de las salidas incómodas. De hecho, si no hubiese ido aquella vez con su amiga Jinora, temía haberse tirado a la Bahía Yue sólo para huir de aquel desagradable y embarazoso suceso.

Pero pese a eso y a toda la situación en general que las rodeaba, sabía que Sato no era mala persona, de hecho, parecía ser muy agradable, inteligente y por supuesto… guapa. Compartía muchos (Por no decir todos) los gustos de Korra y tenían esa conexión que solo se tiene con alguien que lleva conociéndote desde hace años… en el caso de ellas más de 15 años… algo con lo que Kuvira nunca podría competir ni superar.

Si era franca, no odiaba a Asami Sato… sino que la envidiaba… No por su dinero, belleza o inteligencia… sino por el mero hecho de que Korra la incluía en todos sus círculos, era evidente cuanto la amaba y la veía como un “Para siempre” y no como un “Por ahora” como con ella pasaba… la envidiaba pues Korra nunca la amaría como a ella la amaba.

_¿Entonces por qué a veces me sigue insistiendo?_

_¿Por qué en esas conversaciones nocturnas me confiesa que quisiera que hubiera llegado antes a su vida?_

_¿Por qué me sigue diciendo que me quiere?_

_¿Solo es cariño de amiga?_

_¿No ve acaso lo que siento?_

Agitó su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tortuosos de su mente. No era el momento ni el lugar para tenerlos.

—Opal, bailemos -indicó tomando de golpe el shot de tequila que le había entregado la mujer de los labios rojos y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla. No era buena con el alcohol.

—Pero si tu misma dices que no sabes bailar -preguntó extrañada la más morena mientras arqueaba una ceja

—Eso no importa, es una fiesta ¿No?, hay que bailar -necesitaba entretenerse lo antes posible

—Ja… Está bien borrachita

Ambas amigas se levantaron y comenzaron a seguir relajadas el ritmo de la alegre música que inundaba el recinto, se estaba divirtiendo y distrayendo por lo que no subo si habían pasado una o dos piezas cuando una voz las interrumpió

—¡Hey! Es una tradición bailar con la cumpleañera ¿Lo sabían? -Korra se acercó a ambas mujeres con su típica gran sonrisa, mientras posaba especial atención en la invitada del vestido, Opal se dio cuenta y no quiso hacer mal tercio. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero un baile no haría daño… ¿Cierto?

—Iré a contestarle los mensajes a Bolín que desde el carro no los reviso, me alcanzas. – les sonrió y dicho esto se alejó hacia donde habían estado sentadas dejando a ambas mujeres solas entre la gente que seguía bailando de redor.

Ambas quedaron quietas y en silencio hasta que la ojiazul decidió romper el hielo

—Entonces… ¿Bailamos? -indicó guiñándole un ojo

Kuvira, nerviosa, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a bailar, de igual manera que lo había hecho con Opal, ni muy separadas ni muy juntas, hasta que una canción requirió que la morena se acercara un poco más, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la de tez pálida. Esto la sobresaltó, pero si la música seguía, ellas también, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la castaña. Era de cierta manera irónico el hecho de que la que dirigía el baile se denotaba un par de centímetros más baja que su acompañante de danza, tanto por la estatura normal de ambas como por el efecto de los tacos.

La ojiverde sentía su corazón agitado… no había pensado bailar con ella esa noche, se sentía rodeada de magia, pero la sensación duró poco.

La canción acabó y ambas se apartaron, a unos pasos había una ventana y se acercaron a recibir un poco más de cerca el aire de la noche y descansar de la danza.

—¿Y qué tal todo? ¿La están pasando bien? -preguntó Korra, nuevamente rompiendo el silencio que Kuvira inconscientemente colocaba entre ambas

—¿Eh? Sí, todo bien, nos estamos divirtiendo -mintió a medias, si bien no había sido tan atroz hasta ahora como lo había imaginado en días anteriores, en ella persistía una desazón, un sentimiento de que no debería estar allí.

—Me alegra en verdad que vinieras… Bueno, que Opal y tu vinieran. Pensé que no lo harías y en verdad quería tenerte aquí este día

—Oye, te lo había prometido ¿No? Y una promesa, es una promesa…

La conversación se vio interrumpida ya que a lo lejos se escuchó como llamaban a la anfitriona, Kuvira se iba a despedir, pero esta se negó

—Vamos por Opal para presentarlas a mis amigos

Esto no le parecía una buena idea a la morena, pero accedió, no podía negarse a algo así.

Cuando ya estuvieron con la acompañante de Kuvira, se dirigieron al círculo de amigos de la cumpleañera.

—Chicos, estas son Kuvira y Opal, Chicas, estos son mis amigos…

La morena se puso a presentarlos y Opal se sorprendió de ver entre ellos a un amigo de ella también.

Mientras Opal conversaba con su amigo en común Kuvira sonreía, pero se sentía inquieta.

Era difícil de decidir cuál era la causa de su incomodidad, no sabía si era su falta de tino para entablar relaciones sociales o si era el hecho de que varios de los amigos de la morena la miraban de forma extraña y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Guardó la compostura, esperó paciente lo que duró la breve interacción y luego se retiró con su amiga hacia la barra del bar de la casa a intentar conversar un poco más; Asami volvió a acercárseles ofreciéndoles sangría y aceptaron. Volvían a estar solas, se tomaron su bebida y cuando intentaban retomar la conversación, un grito alegre las sorprendió.

—¡Hora de cantarle a la cumpleañera! -Gritó Tonraq, padre de la morena, muy animado llamando la atención de todo el mundo

La música cesó y todos los invitados se acercaron a donde estaba el hombre. Junto a él había una gran mesa engalanada con bocaditos y en medio un espacio vacío. Detrás de ella, tiras plateadas simulando ser cortinas reflejaban las luces de fiesta mientras un gran número treinta, hecho de globos dorados, resaltaba en medio de la escena.

Tonraq tomó un micrófono, aclaró su garganta e inició con un discurso.

—Familia y amigos, me alegra mucho tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra hija Korra- El hombre con la mano libre atrajo a su mujer abrazándola por la cintura- Senna y Yo estamos muy orgulloso de la mujer en la que se ha convertido y de poder festejar este día tan importante. Treinta años, el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida que espero esté llena de alegrías en compañía de su familia, amistades y por su puesto de Asami… aunque claro, ¡Ella ya es parte de la familia!...

Kuvira observaba a lo lejos como la mujer de labios rojos y larga melena daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a la castaña, abrazándola, y estas a su vez eran apretujadas con fuerza por un muy feliz Tonraq y una alegre, aunque más delicada Senna.

Y ante esa bella y tierna escena… algo dentro de sí se quebró.

Comprendió que ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser parte de eso y le dolió profundamente el corazón. Sentía las piernas flojas, temía que le fallaran, y en su garganta un grueso nudo se había instalado. Intentó, pese a la tormenta de sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí, permanecer neutra y fingir atención, aunque su mente no captó el resto del discurso del hombre, solamente espabiló cuando vio que todos aplaudían y secundó la expresión del grupo.

No sabía en qué momento la pareja se había separado, ahora Korra, Tonraq y Senna estaban detrás de la mesa y Asami fue hacia ellos con cuidado pues traía entre sus manos el pastel de cumpleaños. Lo colocó en medio de la mesa, prendió las velas y todos los presentes comenzaron a corear el cumpleaños feliz. Ella por supuesto también cantó la canción, aunque en modo automático. Cuando se acabó la tonada comenzaron las fotos, los invitados comenzaban a acercarse para sacarse unas cuantas de recuerdo con la cumpleañera… pero la mujer del lunar simplemente se había quedado estática y con la mirada perdida hasta que sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya

—Vamos a sentarnos, Kuvira- mencionó Opal en un susurro cariñoso, jalando delicadamente a su amiga; esta no opuso resistencia y ambas se sentaron nuevamente en la barra, en silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… bueno no… ya no sé…

—¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos?

—Yo… yo creo… creo que solo necesito un poco de aire

—Está bien, espera un momento

Opal se ausentó un par de minutos. Kuvira observaba con indiferencia como a su alrededor el ambiente volvía a ser envuelto por la música y gente bailando a su son. Una palmadita en la espalda llamó su atención y al girar se topó con una botella de cerveza prácticamente en su rostro.

—Ahora sí podemos ir -Mencionó Opal sonriendo ladinamente

Ambas mujeres bajaron un poco las escaleras hacia un descanso de las mismas, y bebiendo sus cervezas comenzaron a charlar.

A Kuvira le dolían los pies por la falta de costumbre de usar tacos, pero se sentía mucho más relajada allí que dentro del departamento. Estaban en un lugar fresco, puesto que eran escaleras semi abiertas donde podían ver la belleza del cielo nocturno y sentir esa brisa helada que difería del ambiente caluroso de dentro del domicilio. A unos 3 metros estaba la entrada del departamento, por donde veían a la gente bailar entre luces de colores y escuchaban la música retumbar de forma ahora agradable que les permitía conversar.

Hablaron de varios temas, que la Universidad esto… que la relación de Opal con Bolín aquello… chismearon acerca de amistades en común, un momento realmente agradable mientras se terminaban la tercera bebida de la noche… Bebidas que a Opal no la habían amedrentado para nada pero que, a la cuasi-abstemia de Kuvira ya la tenían mareada.

Casi nunca bebía, así que su resistencia al alcohol era mínima, y aunque estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sí se sentía con movimientos y pasos algo torpes, un tanto aletargada, desinhibida y algo más que era mejor no admitirse ni mencionar…

Opal se reía de la expresión “Happy” e ida de su amiga, le animaba que así fuese por el alcohol, la tensión ya se fuera de las facciones de la de tez blanca.

Después de una media hora conversando otras personas tuvieron la misma idea que ellas y comenzaron a salir posicionándose en diferentes lados de las escaleras para disfrutar del aire y poder conversar sin alejarse mucho de la casa. Sin embargo, seguían siendo ellas las que más “alejadas” estaban.

—Hey chicas ¿Por qué tan solas por aquí? - Korra pasó por alto a los otros invitados y las abordó nuevamente.

—Vinimos a tomar un poco de Aire y conversar -Mencionó Opal con una sonrisa

—Pero vengan a bailar… -acotó Korra con brillo en los ojos

—No creo que sea posible -mencionó Kuvira mirando el reloj de su celular- Ya es hora de que nos vayamos -Opal asintió recordando que entre las conversaciones habían acordado una hora límite para marcharse, después de todo andar a esas horas en Ciudad República, así fuese en carro particular, no era muy seguro para dos mujeres.

—¿Qué? ¿No pueden quedarse un poquito más? -al ver que sus dos invitadas negaban con pesar solo suspiró con desgano. Está bien, espérenme un momento entonces para ir a ver las llaves y abrirles el portón del edificio.

Las mujeres les dieron las botellas vacías, y Korra regresó a la fiesta, volviendo a instante con unas llaves.

—Bien, ya podemos ir -mencionó Korra sonriente mostrando su llavero y haciendo una seña para que bajaran

—Hmm… Yo creo que mejor bajo después de ustedes – comentó Kuvira, hablando despacio y agarrándose con disimulo, pero con firmeza del pasamanos

—¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada Korra

—Porque la señorita aquí está más ebria que una cuba…

—¡No estoy ebria!- refutó la mujer del lunar enojada, pero al escuchar su propia voz ni ella misma se creyó y solo logró provocar risas en sus dos amigas

—¿Y cuánto bebió? – cuestionó divertida de ver la cara de enojo de la de tez blanca, ante las burlas recibidas

—Lo mismo que yo, tan solo un shot de tequila, un poco de sangría y una cerveza, da pena ajena que se emborrache con tan poco…

—Agh… ¿Podemos irnos ya? Ustedes van primero, así si me caigo, me sirven de almohada por malas…-Repuso molesta, apurándolas, queriendo ya pasar ese obstáculo llamado escaleras… nunca se le habían hecho tan inestables… y movedizas.

Opal comenzó a descender primero seguida de Korra y finalmente Kuvira las siguió.

El pasamanos no parecía ayudar mucho pues dos veces casi besa los escalones tropezando con torpeza, por lo que apenada decidió sujetarse de Korra que iba frente a ella, estirando los brazos y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, pero conservando su debida distancia.

Se sentía avergonzada y pensó disculparse con la morena cuando terminaran de bajar sin embargo sintió como esta aminoró aún más el paso mientras le susurraba “Sujétate bien a mi para que no te vayas a caer”.

Kuvira no dijo nada, sintió como Korra paró unos segundos el descenso y aprovechó para seguir su sugerencia… quizás por demás. Posiblemente impulsada por el mismo alcohol que la tenía maneada, se atrevió a eliminar la distancia con ella, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a su cuello por la detrás, quedando pegados sus propios pechos a la musculosa espalda de la morena y recargando la cabeza en su nuca y embriagándose de ese perfume de la castaña que tanto le encantaba.

El silencio inundaba el ambiente, esperaba que Korra rechazara dicho contacto pues era obviamente más de lo debido… pero esta no dijo nada y simplemente unos segundos después retomaron el descenso.

Hacia rato Opal había terminado el descenso y las esperaba en la planta baja. Alzó una ceja cuando las vio bajar de tal forma. Pero prefirió callar.

Cuando Kuvira sintió que habían terminado el descenso, abrió los ojos

—Gracias, al menos no morí de torpe cayendo por bajar las escaleras alcoholizada

Korra simplemente le dio una ligera sonrisa y siguió al portón seguida por Opal y finalmente por una un poco más estable Kuvira, caminaron recto el corto tramo casi en la oscuridad, solamente guiadas por el tenue resplandor que ingresaba por el tragaluz de la pared de la entrada del recibidor. Usando esa ligera luz Korra identificó la llave correspondiente a la cerradura, quitó el cerrojo y abrió el portón.

—Una vez más feliz cumpleaños y gracias por la invitación – Mencionó Opal abrazando con cariño en despedida a Korra

—Gracias a ustedes por venir- mencionó en un susurro Korra separándose de Opal que comenzó a salir y girando a ver a Kuvira.

La mujer del lunar estaba dispuesta a despedirse e irse. Pero algo en la mirada de la castaña la hizo detenerse en seco, quedando ambas en un profundo contacto entre las praderas de unos ojos versus el agitado mar de los otros.

No supieron cuánto tiempo quedaron en dicho contacto visual, pero el carraspeo de la más baja las sacó de su trance.

—Ehmm… Opal… ¿Podrías adelantarte? Yo… yo voy a despedirme de Korra… -apenas pudo vocalizar Kuvira

La morena de ojos opalinos vio con desaprobación a su amiga y rodó los ojos

Si sus otras amigas supieran que las dejó solas de seguro estarían pateándole el trasero por irresponsable, una cosa era en el baile donde podía vigilarlas, pero ahora… algo allí le olía mal… aunque por otro lado ¿Qué podría pasar en tan poco tiempo? Quizás en verdad necesitaban intimidad para despedirse, y esperaba que esta vez para siempre. En verdad ansiaba, por el bien de su amiga, que todo lo que vio hoy le sirviera para alejarse en definitiva de aquella toxica relación de “amistad”.

Suspiró resignada y accedió

—Bueno, te espero en el carro… no demores -continuó su camino y cuando ambas chicas vieron que se subió a su carro, Korra cerró la puerta quedando ambas solas en el recibidor, solamente iluminadas por el tragaluz.

Nuevamente el silencio las envolvió, solamente interrumpido por el lejano silencio de la fiesta aún en apogeo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y esta vez, la primera en hablar fue la del vestido

—Gracias por habernos invitado Korra…

—Gracias a ustedes por venir, en verdad me gustó verte aquí… y poder bailar contigo

—Sí, fue bonito…

Nuevamente quedaron sin palabras… irónico era que teniendo tanto que decirse, prefirieran quedarse calladas.

Los verdes orbes de Kuvira estaban atrapados en aquel mar oscurecido que Korra cargaba en los suyos, pero a la vez no podía evitar que su vista bajara a aquellos labios que tantas veces había disfrutado…

_Labios por los cuales hubiera muerto sin dudarlo,_

_Labios que, con una sola palabra, podían desarmarla o reconstruirla de inmediato._

_“Sólo una vez más”_ pensó, sintiéndose nerviosa y con el corazón palpitando demasiado rápido

_“Solo una vez más… un último beso antes de apartarme definitivamente …_

_no estaría mal… ¿Verdad?”_

Entreabrió los labios… pero de inmediato se arrepintió…

_¿Cobardía o sentido común?_

_¿Decencia o cargo de conciencia?_

No lo sabía, y no le interesaba saberlo… era mejor salir de allí antes de pecar de nuevo.

—Debo irme, un gusto haberte visto una vez más…

Con cierto pesar mal disimulado, la ojiverde se acercó a la mejilla y conteniendo la respiración le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla a a modo de despedida. Evitando su mirada, se volteo y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, del cual aún colgaban las llaves, pero antes de poder abrirlo para irse una mano tomó la suya libre

—Kuvira, espera

La pelinegra volteó extrañada y sintió como la morena la jaló para luego sorpresivamente besarla. Ella estaba impactada…

_¿Eso en verdad estaba pasando?_

_¿Estaba teniendo la oportunidad de disfrutar una vez más de su dulce sabor?_

_¿Era eso correcto?_

“A la mierda lo correcto…” -pensó y tras unos segundos de asombro, comenzó a relajarse y corresponder al gesto de la más baja.

Sus labios eran tan suaves como los recordaba, y en su boca sentía una mezcla de licores que no le incomodaban para nada.

Sintió como era arrinconada hacia la pared mientras el beso rápidamente se hacía más profundo y salvaje.

Ambas lenguas danzaban con ímpetu en una lucha para poder doblegar a su contraparte y conquistar el territorio ajeno, saciándose con la victoria de la boca contraria. Solo cuando el aire les hizo verdadera falta y tras una mordida en el labio inferior por parte de la morena, ambas se separaron de aquel desesperado beso.

—Me moría por hacer eso desde hace rato-comentó en susurro Korra, aún cerca de la otra boca

Kuvira no contestó, prefirió demostrar su sentir retomando nuevamente el beso, debía aprovechar ese efímero contacto, antes de que la carroza se convirtiera definitivamente en calabaza.

Pensó que sería otro de esos besos fogosos, después de todo, en pisos superiores estaba una fiesta llena de amigos, familia e incluso la pareja de la morena; pero ya fuese premeditado o simple efecto del candor exacerbado, las cosas subieron de tono de inmediato.

Korra comenzó a descender con besos por su barbilla siguiendo a aquel blancuzco cuello donde ansiosas lamidas y succiones comenzaron a sacar suspiros a la ojiverde. Las manos de la castaña delineaban la silueta de su presa acariciándola, rememorando cada parte que ella bien recordaba.

Subió las caricias de la cintura hacia el torso para posarse sobre los senos y apretarlos, mientras con su boca iba bajando por la clavícula dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso.

La respiración de Kuvira era irregular, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con ojos entrecerrados observó como la mujer se las ingeniaba para bajar un poco la parte superior del vestido dejando al descubierto los senos aún cubiertos por el brasier.

Korra comenzó a hacer chupetones por las partes libres de la prenda gris, pero no resistió más y liberó a aquellas bellas montañas de su prisión. Observó a Kuvira, se la veía hermosa con esa expresión de placer que ella bien conocía, esa que le decía “Quiero más” sin necesidad de palabras.

Atrapó uno de los pezones con la boca y comenzó a succionar con deleite y desesperación mientras su otra mano jugaba con el seno libre, piñizcando su erecta punta.

Por más que Kuvira trataba de evitar emitir sonidos, le era imposible, solamente Korra sabía los secretos de su cuerpo, como manejarlos a la perfección hasta llevarla a la perdición.

Se aferró a su espalda para descargar un poco lo que la morena le hacía sentir. La el resplandor que entraba por el tragaluz las iluminaba tenuemente permitiendo conectar las lujuriosas miradas que se daban.

Korra volvió a subir su rostro para alcanzar los labios de Kuvira y fundirse nuevamente en un beso. Una de sus manos seguía masajeando los senos de la de tez blanca mientras que la otra comenzaba lentamente a descender.

Más pronto que tarde los curiosos dedos habían llegado a la orilla de la falda negra y jugaban levemente alzándola mientras rozaban el muslo desnudo. Korra cortó el pasional beso y fue directo a la oreja de su amiga y amante, con alevosía soltó aire cálido en la misma mientras sentía como la piel de la pelinegra se erizaba, amaba provocarla. Sonriendo de forma ladina le preguntó en susurro al oído.

—Dime Kuvira… ¿Por qué viniste con vestido?

Kuvira tragó grueso, sabía a lo que Korra quería llegar, pero no lo admitiría tan fácilmente. La castaña captó el mensaje, pero no iba a permitirle zafarse de esta, así que atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, succionándolo y dándole lamidas con la punta de la lengua en el borde de la misma. La pelinegra sintió como se le aflojaron las piernas ante el acto.

—Vamos, dímelo Kuv… ¿Por qué usas vestido? -sus dedos en todo momento no habían dejado de jugar con su falda, subiendo tortuosamente con delicadas caricias que la estaban enloqueciendo, haciendo imposible seguir guardando su secreto.

—Por ti, Vine así para ti… -dijo con un jadeo y mirada suplicante al sentir las caricias de Korra delineando el borde de su húmedo interior.

—¿Ah sí? Pues me ha encantado como te luce– Liberó el seno que había estado estimulando con la otra mano y la bajó para subir una de las piernas de su acompañante enredándola a la altura de su cintura. Con esa misma mano le brindó apoyo aferrándose a uno de sus glúteos- pero lo que más me gusta es lo mucho que me facilita esto…

Korra comenzó a acariciar por encima de las bragas, se apartó del oído de su invitada y se acercó al rostro sonriendo con deleite

—Estás tan húmeda como siempre... me encantas…

—Por favor ya hazlo… suplicó con frustración la pelinegra, ya no resistía más, su centro palpitaba anhelante de caricias, quería sentirla directamente y que la llevase a la gloria antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese por las escaleras bajar

La morena no quiso hacerla esperar más, después de todo lo que más quería era sentirla suya una vez más.

Apartó el empapado interior y dos de sus dedos se colaron acariciando los labios externos bien lubricados. No perdió mucho tiempo en ello, ella también estaba ansiosa de sentirla por completo, los dedos se adentraron por sus pliegues, acariciando las ninfas en el proceso hasta detenerse en aquel botón de placer, caliente y ansioso de atención.

Dio caricias en su torno sintiendo como cada vez que se acercaba más y más a su objetivo, Kuvira se estremecía.

Atrapó en un beso los labios de la mujer a la vez que comenzó a tocar directamente aquel hinchado nódulo, acallando así un gemido dentro de su boca.

La pelinegra enredó desesperada sus manos entre los cabellos de la ojiazul y comenzó a mover las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las caricias que cada vez aumentaban más en velocidad, mientras sus glúteos eran apretados al compás.

El beso paró, pero los movimientos seguían acelerándose. Estaban tan embriagadas en lujuria que ya no importaba nada. El pequeño recinto se llenó de pequeños gemidos de la acorralada y de jadeos de la cazadora que se regocijaba en el placer de su presa, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax por lo que de repente paró.

La ojiverde no alcanzó a quejarse cuando de repente sintió dos dedos introducirse lentamente en su interior, provocándole un gemido más profundo. Su humedad y excitación eran tantas que habían entrado con total facilidad y los movimientos de entrada y salida pasaron rápidamente de ligeros a profundos y rápidos.

Choque de cuerpos, los apretones en su trasero, aquella posición tan cercana, esa situación riesgosa y poco decente el sudor creciente, senos saltando, cabello alborotado, miradas inundadas de deseo… todo estaba confluyendo para finalmente llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, siendo la gota que derramó el vaso cuando la morena curvó los dedos en su interior alcanzando aquel punto secreto tan sensible que su cuerpo simplemente no resistió.

En un sonoro gemido el orgasmo la inundó haciendo que se aferre con fuerza a la espalda de su acompañante, arañándola encima de la blusa.

Quedaron jadeantes en la misma posición por un tiempo más, recuperando ambas el aliento.

Poco a poco Korra sacó los dedos del interior de Kuvira y quitó la mano de su intimidad arreglando a su paso la ropa interior de la misma. A la vez, la pelinegra descendía la pierna de las caderas de la castaña sintiendo como esta retiraba la mano de sus glúteos. Se aferró un poco a los musculosos brazos de la morena, seguía mareada, sino que ahora no era solamente por el alcohol sino también por la intensidad de lo vivido y los efectos que aún sentía en su cuerpo. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos reponerse lo suficiente como para arreglar su brassier y vestido mientras veía totalmente roja y acalorada como Korra relamía los dedos que poco antes habían estado en su interior.

Ambas hicieron contacto visual, entrelazaron sus manos y volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez fue un contacto más calmo, como si la tensión entre ambas se hubiera esfumado.

El beso sabía a placer, sabía a prohibido, sabía a despedida y sabía a cariño.

Se separaron y arreglando un poco su cabello, Kuvira fue la primera que habló

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya, Opal debe estar furiosa – No sabía cuanto tiempo había hecho esperar a su amiga (o siquiera si seguía allí o la había dejado botada), de hecho, se había olvidado completamente de su existencia… así que seguramente le esperaba una reprimenda

—Sí, arriba también deben estar preguntando por mí.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron, Korra abrió nuevamente la puerta y la fría brisa de la noche entró a refrescar aquellos cuerpos calientes y aquella estancia en llamas. La mujer del lunar salió y se alivió de ver a unos metros el carro de su amiga Opal. Se volteó ligeramente para una última despedida.

—Hasta otro día Kuvira… -mencionó Korra con una leve sonrisa y alzando su mano

—Adiós Korra – La ojiverde le dio una última sonrisa, giró en sus tacones y siguió su camino hacia donde su amiga.

El camino de regreso a su casa estuvo lleno de miradas de reproche de su amiga que al ver la estúpida sonrisa que traía la de tez blanca supo que allí hubo más que una despedida de amigas. Iba a renegarle, pero prefirió no gastar saliva en vano. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

La música del celular de Opal resonaba en el carro y la tonada de la misma junto al movimiento del vehículo y la sensación de paz corporal estaban logrando arrullarla.

_Sí, de seguro era una maldita desgraciada por lo que había hecho._

_Sí, seguramente de pertenecer a alguna religión, estaría condenada al infierno._

_Sí, seguramente estaba jodida con el Karma de aquí a unas tres vidas más._

_Y sí, claro que sí, de seguro luego se arrepentiría y lloraría_

_porque lo ocurrido solo haría más difícil el alejarse de por vida_

_Pero nada de eso ahorita le importaba en realidad._

_Aunque sonara mal, aunque fuese juzgada, ella estaba feliz._

_Estaba complacida de haber estado con ella una vez más_

_Solo una vez más._

** Fin **

* * *

Aquí aplica bien la frase:

_“Parece chiste, pero es anécdota.”_

Desde hace mucho quería hacer un Korvira, y también quería que mi fanfic #30 fuera algo muy mío, donde la ficción y la realidad se entremezclaran hasta el punto de no saber cuál es cual.

Aquí está el resultado ¿Qué les pareció?, no sé si lo logré… pero espero les haya gustado.

Son treinta fanfics que tengo en mi perfil, de los diversos fandoms que me han atrapado tanto como para escribir de ellos… y me impresiona mucho cuanto he mejorado.

No, no crean que me creo la gran cosa. Para nada. Yo sé que tengo muchas fallas, ¡Demasiadas!... Pero en serio que antes era mucho, MUCHÍSIMO peor, así que sí considero que he evolucionado y avanzado.

Es más, antes era tan mala que un día revisando mis escritos anteriores, me dije “NO, ESTA ABOMINACIÓN HAY QUE BORRARLA DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA” Pero al final superé la crisis y decidí dejarlos vivir… después de todo, esas cositas horrorosas, igual en su tiempo fueron escritas con amor, son parte de mi historia, de mi vida y de mi crecimiento personal.

No debo eliminarlos, simplemente seguir y tratar de ser un poquito mejor cada día.

Son hijos feítos, ¡Pero hijos al fin y al cabo!... y bueno, quizás algunos no sean tan malos… Tan.

Gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Sé que el Korvira no es muy popular, pero si les gustó espero sus reviews.

_Fanfic dedicado a mí,_

_al Korvira,_

_y a ti, que, aunque nunca verás esto…_

_te deseo un feliz cumpleaños._

Saludos,

Le chat et l’abeille.


End file.
